1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector capable of inserting two kinds of different cards therein.
2. The Related Art
Generally, a card connector is often assembled in a portable electronic product such as a mobile phone and a digital camera etc, so as to achieve some functions of the electronic product, such as data processing, data sharing and so on. With the development of diversifying the functions of the electronic products, SIM cards adapted for being inserted in the card connectors need different specifications and sizes to meet customer requirements and actual use demands, such as common SIM cards or micro SIM cards.
In order to make the electronic product capable of receiving the different specifications and sizes of SIM cards therein, a multi card connector came with the tide of fashion. Traditionally, the multi card connector often realizes the capability of receiving the common SIM card and the micro SIM card therein, by means of opening two different sizes of receiving chambers in an insulating housing of the multi card connector. In detail, the receiving chambers are apart opened in a top and a bottom of the insulating housing, or in a left side and a right side of the insulating housing, for receiving the common SIM card and the micro SIM card respectively. Furthermore, each receiving chamber has a group of electrical terminals arranged therein to connect with the corresponding SIM card.
However, because the electronic products develop towards the miniaturization direction more and more, but the above-mentioned multi card connector has too large volume and too complex structure to fail to meet the miniaturization requirement of the electronic product. Furthermore, it increases difficulty and cost of processing the electronic product. Therefore, a card connector capable of overcoming the foregoing problems is required.